1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of tracking the movements of multiple team members in remote areas. More particularly, the invention tracks the current position of individual team members using a wireless telecommunication system.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are many types of field operations that rely on a team of co-workers to accomplish a task. Examples include military and search and rescue operations, or teams of field biologists working in remote locations, oil field workers, etc. It is possible to give each team member a GPSR-equipped device, that maps out a route from the member's current location to a target destination. It is desirable, however, to be able to map a route to a target destination that is not a fixed location, but a moving target. As it is now, conventional routing systems only function with a fixed target destination. If the target moves, the new target destination needs to be communicated via phone or text message to the team member, who then enters the new destination, in order for the device to re-map the route. It is also desirable in many cases, that the team members know where the other team members are.